gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die Hexenmeister (Geschichten und Hintergründe)
"Die Hexenmeister" (im Original: "The Warlocks") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus den Geschichten und Hintergründen der zweiten Staffel über die Hexenmeister der Stadt Qarth. Die Erzählung wird von Nonso Anozie in seiner Rolle als Xaro Xhoan Daxos gesprochen. Inhaltsangabe Englisch (Original)=Xaro Xhoan Daxos ponders the strange practices of the enigmatic Warlocks of Qarth. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)=Xaro Xhoan Daxos sinnt über die seltsamen Praktiken der rätselhaften Hexenmeister von Qarth nach. Zusammenfassung Englisch (Original)=''Xaro Xhoan Daxos: The East is plagued with mystics who claim many dread powers but prove only one: separating the foolish from their purses. Not so with the renowned Warlocks of Qarth. They demand a much dearer coin in return for their parlor tricks: respect.'' Once, the Warlocks truly were mighty, or so they would have us believe. I do not doubt they have many secrets - they are an old order - and one does not obtain a seat on The Thirteen, the governing council of Qarth, without making twelve of our most powerful citizens afraid to forbid it. Thankfully for Qarth, the Warlocks exert little influence in our politics. They rarely leave the confines of their House of the Undying, a pompous name but - I admit - a strange and dark tower. It is said that none who enter ever leave. Of course, since there are no visible doors I have to believe that none ever enter, either. I can only imagine what the Warlocks do inside. I wager we do not have to imagine much: they read dusty scrolls detailing their lost glory; they sip shade-of-the-evening - a foul concoction brewed from the nearby trees - until their lips turn blue, the better to frighten children... and the ignorant. Stewing in their fantasies like an old soldier who drinks alone so noone may challenge their prowess. Whatever the Warlocks may wish, their magic like all magic, is dead in the world - if it ever existed. Though, one does hear strange whispers of late: Glass candles that have been cold for a hundred years, now burning; ghost grass found far from the lands of the Shadow; a khalasar led by a woman...with three heads. Traders' nonsense, most likely. But should the Warlocks' vaunted magic ever return... that would be a dangerous day for Qarth. I shall need to keep my eyes on them... indeed. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)='Xaro Xhoan Daxos:' ''Der Osten wird von Mystikern heimgesucht, die behaupten viele furchterregende Kräfte zu haben, aber nur eine beweisen können: die Narren von ihren Börsen zu trennen. Nicht so, mit den berühmten Hexenmeistern von Qarth. Sie verlangen eine viel teurere Münze im Gegenzug für ihre Kunststücke: Respekt. '' Einst, waren die Hexenmeister wirklich mächtig, oder so wohlen sie es uns glauben machen. Ich bezweifle nicht, dass sie viele Geheimnisse haben - sie sind ein alter Orden - und man erhält nicht einfach so einen Sitz bei den Dreizehn, dem Parlament von Quarth, ohne die anderen Zwölf unserer mächtigsten Bewohner, davor Angst zu machen es zu verbieten.'' Glücklicherweise für Qarth, üben die Hexenmeister wenig Einfluss auf unsere Politik aus. Sie verlassen nur selten die Grenzen ihres Haus der Unsterblichen, ein aufgeblasener Name, aber - ich muss zugeben - ein seltsamer und dunkler Turm. Es heißt, dass niemand der es einmal betreten hat, es auch wieder verlässt. Natürlich, da es keine sichtbaren Türen gibt, muss ich annehmen, dass es auch noch nie jemand betreten hat. Ich kann mir nur vorstellen, was die Hexenmeister im Inneren machen. Ich wette, wir müssen uns da nicht viel vorstellen: Sie lesen verstaubte Rollen, die ihren verlorenen Ruhm beschreiben; sie schlürfen Abendschatten - ein faules Gebräu, dass aus den anliegenden Bäumen gebraut wird - bis ihre Lippen blau werden, um besser Kindern Angst einzujagen... und den ungebildeten. Sie schmoren in ihren Fantasien, wie ein alter Soldat, der alleine trinkt, damit niemand ihre Fähigkeiten herausfordern kann. Was sich die Hexenmeister auch immer wünschen, ihre Magie, wie alle Magie, ist in der Welt ausgestorben - falls sie überhaupt jemals existierte. Andererseits, manche hören in letzter Zeit seltsames Geflüster: Glaskerzen, die seit Jahrhunderten Kalt waren, brennen nun; Geistergras wird weit entfernt von den Schattenländern gefunden; Ein Khalasar, angeführt von einer Frau... mit drei Köpfen. Der Unsinn von Händlern, wahrscheinlich. Aber sollte die gerühmte Magie der Hexenmeister jemals zurückkehren... wäre das ein gefährlicher Tag für Qarth. Ich sollte sie wirklich ihm Auge behalten. Auftritte Charaktere * Daenerys Targaryen * Drogon * Viserion * Rhaegal Orte *Qarth **Haus der Unsterblichen *Schattenländer Institutionen *Hexenmeister *Die Dreizehn Begriffe *Glaskerze *Abendschatten *Geistergras *Khalasar en:The Warlocks (Histories & Lore) pt-br:Os Magos (História e Tradição) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen